


雄鹿與貓鼬

by xy700145



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>漢尼拔第一季的半AU，BDSM文</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 漢尼拔第一季的半AU，BDSM文

第一章

威爾˙葛蘭姆豐富的想像力與心理疾病使他有一種特殊的能力，稱為移情作用。他能夠設身處地以兇手的想法設計整個案件，得出與事實差距不遠的結論，從而找出兇手，這種能力使他備受煎熬，有時候他會進入太深，以為自己就是兇手，所以他心理狀況相當不穩定，不過這能力偶爾也有益處。  
威爾注視受害者，在腦中構築整個事件的過程。  
被害人在慢跑的時候被迷昏，拖行到一個房間內，他的雙手小臂從背後被綁在一起，嘴被口箝撐大，眼睛被布矇住，跪在威爾身前，威爾的手緊抓住他的後腦頭髮，陽具在受害人的口中進出。  
受害人意識逐漸甦醒的時候，精液正好在他口中噴薄而出，受害者猝不及防地被嗆個正著，他驚恐地張大眼，掙扎著後退，但是威爾按住他的頭，逼他將精液吞下去才放開他，被放開的受害者咳得腰都彎下去。  
「咳咳，你是誰，你想幹甚麼？」受害者大聲叫，聲音裡有掩不住的驚慌，隨即被威爾拿出的按摩棒塞住嘴，並扣在口箝上讓他無法用舌頭推出。  
威爾走到受害者身後，用一根鐵棍旁邊有兩個圓環的分腿器扣在受害者的大腿上，受害者無法合攏雙腿，蹣跚地向前膝行。威爾踩住分腿器的中間阻止他徒勞的舉動，受害者趴倒在地上，威爾戴著手套的手指進入了受害者的後穴，受害者這時候才發現自己的後面肯定在他失去意識的時候被清洗過了，肛口有種被灌腸後的鬆軟還有潤滑劑在其中，手指進入的時候發出咕啾的水聲，他十分難為情。  
手指通行無阻地找到了前列腺，開始進行按壓搓揉，受害者的憤怒的嗚鳴聲轉為模糊的呻吟，他慌亂地發現自己在後面被持續按摩而前面沒有被碰觸的狀態下達到了高潮，但是威爾沒有就此放過他，手指繼續進行按摩，直到受害者達到了第四次、第五次的高潮。  
空氣中的淫糜氣息益發濃厚，這時受害者的心情轉為驚恐，他往前蠕動想脫離手指的折磨，陰莖已經因為連續射精而感到疼痛，最後一次射出的液體顏色淡如水，他覺得自己如此再射一次肯定會廢掉。  
威爾發覺他的陽具不再勃起，從後穴刺激只會短暫地抖動，威爾伸出另外一隻手環住柱身上下揉，換來受害者的尖叫，痛苦地再射出一次，這次的液體不但稀薄還少，威爾繼續搓揉受害者的前後方，確定真的無法再勃起才放過他。  
經歷過多次的強制高潮，受害者癱軟在地上喘息，聽見威爾的腳步聲時忍不住蜷縮起身體。  
「不，不能再來了。」威爾拿掉受害者口中的按摩棒，但是經過連續射精，受害者已經沒力氣大叫，只能搖著頭沙啞著嗓音求饒。  
威爾對受害者的求饒無動於衷，他步伐穩健地逼近受害者，將受害者翻成胸口朝上躺在地上的姿勢，威爾撥掉受害者的蒙眼布，但是受害者沒有看見他的長相，只看到一個帶鹿頭面具的半裸男人。  
「走開！不要靠近我！」受害者來不及看清屋內的擺設，便因為威爾的逼近而心下慌亂，亂掙雙腿想讓自己後退一點，絲毫沒注意到他正躺在自己那攤精液中。  
威爾用右腿膝蓋壓住亂動的受害者，他將手指捻上受害者的左胸乳頭，搓揉幾下後，乳頭不管受害者的意願挺起，威爾拿起一支針從中穿過，受害者頓時尖叫，不過尖叫聲被從中掐斷，一塊布掩住他的口鼻，受害者陷入昏迷。  
『這是我的設想。』威爾從移情中回到現實，尷尬地交叉雙腿掩飾自己的硬挺。之所以說是益處，因為威爾本身喜歡這種娛樂性虐待，不同於受害者的處境，他們進行此類性行為時是你情我願，單方強制的性虐待是犯罪行為。再者，威爾喜歡的角色不是移情帶入的支配者，而是臣服者，這點他頗為遺憾。現在是上班時間，所以他必須將這種不合時宜的遺憾壓到心底，並且默默譴責自己居然為此感到興奮。  
老實說，威爾本來不會被安排來這類案件作心理側寫，但是有鑑於他曾經在偵辦殺人案的時候精神崩潰，傑克˙科勞佛，威爾在聯邦調查局行為科學科的上司，在心理醫生的報告建議下，決定讓他先在這類案件試水。  
這樁鹿頭男虐姦案的受害者，陸陸續續已累積超過五人，每次手法皆不相同，兇手喜歡將受害者逼上極限，有幾個受害者幾乎瀕臨死亡邊緣，雖然至今尚未有死者出現，卻已成為令人焦頭爛額的燙手山芋。  
「感謝你的配合。」威爾與其他警察離開受害者的病房，受害者的身體並無大礙，只是要休養一段時間才能再度勃起，這類受害者的創傷多是心靈上的，傷癒之後警方會建議他看心理醫生。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

把虐姦案的心理側寫整理好歸檔，威爾正要離開聯邦調查局時被傑克叫住，他們站在人來人往的庭院，一同往門口走。  
「案子有任何發展嗎？」傑克的開場白。  
「還是那樣子，兇手是高智商的精神變態患者，每次都是不同的手法與不同的地點，他甚至不會再重複以往的作法，很難鎖定。」威爾打開文件夾翻出一張照片，「兇手射在受害者嘴裡的體液也被沖洗乾淨，他逼迫受害者喝了幾碗水，那些液體到胃裡就什麼也驗不出來。」  
「媒體對這案子盯得很緊。」傑克砸了下嘴，眼神透露對媒體瘋狂追逐的不滿，有些報導堪稱是情色小說，「你要回學院？」  
「對。」威爾扯開一個勉強的笑容，有一半的心思放在自己還未消下去的腫脹上。  
「委員會擔心你的心理狀況。」傑克走近他幾步，「我建議委員會再進行一次心理評估。」  
威爾壓下內心的煩燥，「心理治療從來沒幫助到我。」  
「但是我需要你來辦案，而委員會需要心理報告。」傑克無奈地說，「而且我也需要睡個好覺。」威爾上次的心理崩潰幾乎快成為他的心病。  
「現在嗎？」威爾說。  
「漢尼拔˙萊克特醫生，這是預約時間與診所地址。」傑克欣慰地說。  
「好的，我會去。」威爾收下紙條，走出大門。  
現在的威爾沒空理會他處於懸崖邊緣的精神狀況，無法消退的下半身佔據了優先順序。

TBC


	2. 第二章

第二章

回到家中，威爾蹲低身揉了揉衝出來迎接他的狗群，這些狗皆是流浪犬，一隻隻地被他撿回家養。將飼料餵下去，打發狗狗們自己去玩後，他拉開寢室的櫃子，取出幾樣東西放在床上。  
威爾拉開褲頭，任由褲子落在地上，然後步出那團布，上衣沒幾分鐘也加入前者，接著是內褲，他赤身裸體躺在床上，伸手向床邊摸索，拿起兩個乳夾，眼也沒眨就夾在自己的乳頭上。  
「啊──。」他低聲地叫，上身稍微向上挺又落下，剛才僅是半硬的陰莖變得直挺，身下的床單已不復平坦。  
威爾將手指探入潤滑劑的罐子，黏稠的液體沾染上兩隻手指，緩緩地流淌到手掌，他的手指從會陰往下，摸到自己的後穴，穴口在幾次的探揉後不再緊閉，一次進入兩隻手指，些微的痛感使他更加興奮。  
另外一隻手摸上陽具的柱身，搓揉幾把後將重點放在柱頭，輕捏馬眼附近。穴裡的手指向兩邊張開，潤滑劑與手指的摩擦發出甜膩的聲音，確定自己潤滑得足夠後，威爾拿起按摩棒。  
「嗯！」他悶哼一聲，毫不手軟地將按摩棒塞到底，手摸索到開關後就打開，振動帶來他更多的呻吟聲，雙腿偶爾分開，偶爾又絞在一起。  
由於這些刺激，他終於能釋放這一日的欲求不滿，將精液射在自己上下起伏的胸膛與腹部。高潮後，他沒有立刻關掉按摩棒，而是任其繼續在他體內肆虐，這對滿足後的敏感身軀來說相當刺激，有些人甚至視為折磨，不過威爾喜歡這樣。  
在宛如置身雲端的暈忽感消失後，威爾將振動著的按摩棒頻繁地扯出又插入，用按摩棒幹起自己，讓自己再次攀向高峰，然後才把按摩棒扯出身體，隨手甩到一旁，被撐大的後穴緩緩地回縮，擠出潤滑液與腸液混合的濁液。  
伴隨他較之前更甚的喘息聲，威爾的胸口劇烈地起伏，過了一段時間，他喘勻氣後拉過棉被，儘管溼黏的股間不太舒服，但睏意襲來，他決定先睡覺再說。

隔日一早，威爾面對自己昨夜造成的髒亂，著實花了一點時間在清理一塌糊塗的自己與床鋪上。  
今天威爾在聯邦調查局學院有課，他是心理分析學的講師，在課堂上解講兇案兇手的心理與行為。課堂不是他早晨如此鬱悶的原因，除去身體上的不舒服外，今天要面對的心理分析預約才是他悶悶不樂的主因。  
威爾自從心理狀態不穩定後，做過很多次心理分析與治療，都不具成效。其中一位阿蘭娜˙布魯姆醫生在心理分析後成為他的朋友而非心理醫生，這對有社交障礙的他而言，是難得的朋友之一。即使有如此收穫，即使他自己也是心理分析專業人員，他依然對這種於他而言重複而無效的行為感到煩悶。  
委員會需要這份心理報告，所以他還是在課後來到萊克特醫生的診所。  
面對面坐在萊克特醫生的對面時，威爾禮貌但不由衷地笑了下作為招呼。  
「威爾˙葛蘭姆，久聞其名。」漢尼拔闔上聯邦調查局送來的卷宗，盯著威爾說。  
「萊克特醫生，你不會想知道分析後的那個我。」威爾避開他的視線，對他感興趣的心理醫生不少，許多都想研究自己這個案例來把專業生涯推向下一個高峰。  
「叫我漢尼拔。」漢尼拔不以為意地笑了下，「你不喜歡眼神接觸。」  
「視覺會給人許多沒必要的細節，擾亂思緒，我盡量避免眼神接觸。」威爾解釋道，「叫你漢尼拔是否不太合適？我是你的病人。」  
「個案有個案的作法，我認為你合適。」漢尼拔表現得像是一個可親的醫生。  
「什麼時候開始做心理分析？」不曉得是否是威爾的錯覺，他感覺這種親切之中有隱藏的侵略性在，他轉移話題。  
「已經開始了。」漢尼拔說，「視覺與聲音會影響你的思維，它們豐富你的想像，使你在移情時有更豐滿的畫面。你的責任心與價值觀在移情聯想時受到傷害，在夢裡受到驚嚇，你的腦袋被這些東西佔據。」  
威爾因為漢尼拔一針見血的分析，有種自己正血淋淋地被剝開的感覺，他惱怒地說：「既然做完了，現在我可以離開了嗎？」  
「不行。」漢尼拔露出一個微妙的笑容，「沒有支配者會輕易地放過大名鼎鼎的『無法馴服的威爾』」  
「什麼！」威爾震驚地首次對上他的視線，這是他在愉虐圈的外號，他並不喜歡這個外號。他老是能猜測到支配者的作法，導致許多支配者在他這裡挫敗，因而有了這個外號。  
「這也是你心理的一部分。」漢尼拔從對面的椅子改到威爾旁邊坐下，威爾朝旁挪了半步。  
「這樣可不專業。」威爾皺眉，漢尼拔與他的距離太近，他內心有些不適。  
「你拒絕傳統的心理治療，何不另闢蹊徑。」漢尼拔繼續用言語蠱惑他，「聽說你還沒有主人。」  
「看來你在圈內的消息網挺靈通。」威爾語氣嘲諷地說，無人不知他沒有固定的支配者。  
「你越來越容易在移情中迷失，你需要一個錨，或許我就是？」漢尼拔從他身旁離開，打開通往隔壁房間的側門，招手叫他過來。  
「我知道我在做什麼。」威爾像在說服自己那樣說。  
「玩一場沒什麼損失。」漢尼拔說，威爾從他身側看見另外一間房，這是一間簡易的調教房，有吊掛的鐵鍊與一些用來固定受虐者的支架。  
威爾沒有回答他，而是走到房中央，漢尼拔笑得如勝券在握，他跟著走過去，拉下懸掛的鐵鍊，用鐵鍊下的手銬銬住威爾被他抬高的雙手，接著漢尼拔走到角落，拉住鐵鍊的另一端，威爾因而被拉高，只剩腳尖著地，身體繃成一個漂亮的弧度。奴隸在這種姿勢時，必須用力墊高腳來減輕手的壓力，可是總有墊不住的時候。  
「不用脫光？」威爾用略帶挑釁的語氣說，手銬內有鋪棉所以不會傷到他的手腕。  
「不用，只是牛刀小試罷了，我等一下還有病人。」漢尼拔顯露出意味深長的表情，他拉下威爾的牛仔褲拉鍊，將褲子連同內褲向下脫到膝蓋。  
威爾半勃的陽具暴露在兩人眼前，漢尼拔舔了舔嘴唇，「你硬得很快，不過奴隸不該隨便得到獎賞。」他滑開靠牆落地櫃的一扇門，拿出一大兩小三個陰莖環，大的扣在陰莖根部，小的扣在下面的兩個球上。  
「我不是你的奴隸。」威爾悶哼，陰莖因為束縛更加硬。  
「還不是。」漢尼拔糾正他，從另外一個櫃中取出一條短鞭，這條短鞭的鞭體很柔軟，造成的痛楚不大，可是所謂的『不大』端視用在何處。  
威爾挑高了眉看他，語帶雙關地說，「我嘗過更粗更長的。」  
「今天過後，你會想念這滋味。」漢尼拔在空中揮舞幾下短鞭，邁步走來。  
短鞭招呼的不是他的臉，亦非他的手腳胸臀，漢尼拔舉鞭揮向的是他的陽具，地一鞭打在柱體的中間。  
「呃。」威爾輕叫了聲，最初的幾鞭下得慢且輕，他只有搔癢的感覺，忍不住扭動了起來，被牽動的鐵鍊發出嘩啦嘩啦的清脆撞擊聲。  
隨著時間過去，漢尼拔將鞭揮得越快也越重，鞭痕遍佈他的莖身與雙球，他的陰莖很快地沒有一個地方沒被鞭子掃過，接著鞭子落在已被鞭過的地方，隨著落下的次數，痛感開始浮現。  
「啊。」威爾低聲叫道，揮在莖頭上的一鞭使他腹部緊縮。  
被如此對待，威爾的陽具依然沒有軟下，反而脹得更大，前液從馬眼溢出，滑過莖身滴到地板上。  
「看看這個。」漢尼拔輕彈了莖頭一下，威爾艱難地嚥下一聲驚叫。  
「讓我射。」威爾的呼吸變得急促，陰莖已在爆發的邊緣，但是三個陰莖環堅守它的崗位，只有透明的前液逃出。  
「你必須要靠自己的努力來獲得。」漢尼拔不贊同地搖頭，下鞭更快，「你知道我想聽什麼。」  
「求你，」威爾表情掙扎，最後才從牙關內吐出兩字，「主人。」  
「乖。」漢尼拔滿意地說，他拿掉三個陰莖環，再次下鞭，隨著鞭落下，威爾的精液噴出。  
若非被鎖鏈吊起，這時威爾已經癱倒在地上，而漢尼拔似未受到影響，依然西裝筆挺、步伐優雅，只要別去看他明顯凸起的胯部。待威爾恢復力氣，漢尼拔走到角落將鎖鍊放低，威爾踉蹌跌入走回的他懷裡，漢尼拔幫他解開手銬。  
「需要我幫忙嗎？」解鎖的時候，威爾眼神瞥向漢尼拔的下半身。  
「不。」漢尼拔說，「你還不夠格得到這個。」  
他們走回診療間，如同心理分析剛開始時那樣對面而坐。  
「他們都錯了。」漢尼拔在寫分析報告的時候說，「他們把你當作精緻的茶杯，小心地對待，只用來招待貴客，所以他們從來不能滿足你。」  
「你覺得我是什麼？」威爾倒是第一次聽到這種說法，他覺得很有趣。  
「你是可以養在屋內抓蛇的貓鼬，而且我正好需要一隻。」漢尼拔起身坐到他旁邊，這一次威爾沒有退開。  
威爾因為他的比喻露出微笑，見此，漢尼拔遞出一張地址放在桌上向他推過去，「下星期你到這個地址來。」他們的心理分析還有好幾次的療程。  
「這是哪裡？」威爾疑惑地問。  
「我家。」漢尼拔用實事求是的語氣說，「那裏的調教室比較完整。」  
威爾抿了抿唇不置可否，但是他離開診療間時，收下了那張紙條塞進褲袋裡。

TBC


	3. 第三章

第三章

一星期轉瞬而過，威爾在自家的狗狗的包圍下翻看著那張紙條，倒不是他記不住地址，而是他尚未下定決心。  
從一方面來說，威爾已經很久沒有與人進行過長期或深入的調教，內心的確叫囂著渴望，但是從另一方面來說，他與漢尼拔不過見過一次面，就要到對方的地盤上，他實在不是很放心。  
過去的一星期內，鹿頭男再次虐姦一名男子，這次的受害者與上一名的遭遇徹底相反。這次的受害者左手與左腳被綁在一起，右手與右腳被綁在一起，雙手被銬在頭旁邊所以腿被抬高。男子躺在地上臀部被迫抬高，陰莖從底部到柱頭被繩子一環一環地綁住，雙求各貼著一個跳蛋，兇手在他的後穴放入一個按摩棒，用電擊器時不時地在他身上輕觸。  
如此劇烈的刺激下，男子的精液在無法射出的情況下不停地逆行至膀胱，被送到醫院治療後才能正常射精。  
這次的心理側寫令威爾的心蠢蠢欲動了兩天，好不容易按捺下。  
權衡再三，威爾攬過一隻狗，「溫斯頓，你們好好看家。」他留下足夠多的飼料作為狗狗們的晚餐後出門。

門鈴響起，漢尼拔開門看見如期赴約的威爾，面帶笑意地讓他進門。  
「我最後確定一次你知道進來後會怎麼樣？」漢尼拔與威爾站在玄關，他擋在威爾前面說。  
「我不是新手。」威爾鎮定地說，似乎沒有被他的氣勢影響。  
「把你的衣服留在矮櫃裡。」漢尼拔指玄關旁的矮櫃，「包含內褲。」  
漢尼拔率先朝客廳走去，坐在沙發椅上，看著威爾一件件脫下衣服，白皙的皮膚一寸寸地進入眼簾，漢尼拔瞇起眼，突然覺得若是用刀劃開他的皮膚看血流出來會更美。  
威爾把衣服整齊摺好後收進矮櫃裡，赤裸走到客廳的燈光下，在如此亮的光線底下，他的表情與身體反應無所遁形。暴露使人有脆弱感，漢尼拔滿意地在他的目光深處發現這點。  
有一段時間內，漢尼拔就這樣注視威爾，而威爾就這樣站在原地，他們沒有交談，彷彿在進行一場無聲的對峙。  
「跟我來。」似是覺得安靜得夠久了，漢尼拔開口道，他起身走向旁邊的房間，威爾走了幾步，漢尼拔在前方咧開一個略帶邪惡的弧度，「用爬的。」  
威爾看了他兩眼，確定他是認真的之後，雙膝與雙手掌著地，向漢尼拔爬過去。跪爬是臣服者的必修課，威爾一向學得很好。  
「你爬得很標準。」漢尼拔讚許道，從威爾的爬姿就看得出來威爾絕對不是新丁，他爬行的速度不慢，卻能保持優雅的步伐，從後方看，臀部與大腿的線條相當勾人。  
「我練習過。」威爾的嘴角勾起，接受了這個讚美。  
房間裡撲滿暗紅色的地毯，正中央是一個萬用的Ｘ型支架，可以將人的四支固定在上面，旁邊還有類似手術台的平台床與類似產床的固定架，以及一些用途各異的椅子與大型道具。  
「我們從傳統的第一步開始，我想你已經心裡有數。」漢尼拔走到Ｘ型支架前方的沙發椅坐下，威爾爬到他腳邊，旁邊的茶几上放著一個錦盒。  
「項圈或穿環。」威爾蹙眉，「我不認為我們已經是這種關係。」  
「作為一個奴隸，你太粗魯了。」漢尼拔淡淡地說，斥責的話卻不是斥責的口氣。  
「對不起，主人。」威爾低頭道，陰影下的表情沒有絲毫歉意。  
「這顏色很適合你。」漢尼拔取出錦盒內的項圈，鮮紅色的頸環，底下的圓環上沒有狗牌，威爾不反抗地讓他把項圈戴上。  
漢尼拔抬起他的下巴，審視地左右看，「果然很適合。」  
「我以為你會準備狗牌。」威爾仰著脖子任他看。  
「我們還不是這種關係。」漢尼拔將威爾的話還給他，「餓了嗎？」  
「嗯？」威爾疑惑地看他。  
「該吃晚餐了。」漢尼拔從旁邊的櫃子裡拿出一條牽繩扣在威爾的項圈上，牽著他到餐廳，「在這裡等著。」  
「我不該為你做菜嗎？」威爾故意問，天知道他根本不會做菜。  
「我對食物很挑剔，只吃自己做的東西。」漢尼拔轉進旁邊的廚房，片刻後一手拿著一個餐盤出來。  
一盤放在桌上，是烤牛嫩腰肉，新鮮的生菜配上切成薄片的烤牛嫩腰肉再加上石榴醬，漢尼拔若不當心理醫生，肯定能在廚師界佔有一席之地。另外一盤放在地上，是香腸炒蛋，這是威爾的晚餐。  
「你知道規矩。」漢尼拔低頭盯他一眼，然後開始用餐。  
威爾直盯著面前的香腸炒蛋，他當然知道規矩，漢尼拔放在地上的意思就是不准他用手吃，要他用嘴進食。  
「我不會等你吃飽，接下來還有節目。」漢尼拔的聲音在他頭頂響起，威爾憋著一口氣，將臉埋入餐盤內。  
「乖。」漢尼拔輕拍幾下威爾的頭，隨意得如同對待寵物。  
吃完後，威爾的下半張臉都是油光，漢尼拔命令他進浴室清理自己，『從裡到外』都要，威爾的心因為隱含的性愛暗示而開始期盼。  
清洗後的威爾神清氣爽地來到適才到過的調教室，漢尼拔已經在裡面，他放下拿在手裡的書，接過威爾的牽繩。  
「上去。」漢尼拔將威爾拉到那架樣式如產床的架台上，威爾依言躺上去，牽繩被綁在架台的桿子上，他的雙手與雙腿被固定拉開，膝蓋微彎，陰莖與後穴毫無遮掩地在漢尼拔的眼前展現。  
「你穿過環嗎？」漢尼拔的語調像隨口說道。  
「啊？」威爾發出驚訝的聲音，「我不打算穿環。」  
「我沒有問你的意願。」漢尼拔說，拿出穿環機，那是一種簡易的穿環工具，使用方式簡單，只要對準位置壓下就能把環穿過去。  
「漢尼拔，你玩過頭了。」威爾抗議地叫，「這才第一次，穿環應該要謹慎一點！」  
「叫主人。」漢尼拔略過他的抗議，僅糾正他的稱呼。  
「漢尼拔！」威爾掙動四肢，但是他自己知道漢尼拔綁得多緊，更別說掙扎時扯到項圈時產生的窒息感。  
漢尼拔的手摸上威爾的後穴，他滿意地發現潤滑劑已經上好，他解開褲頭，把陽具掏出，在威爾掙扎的時候緩慢地插入。  
「唔──。」威爾的掙扎隨著他的進入變成低沉的鼻音，他很久沒被鮮活的陰莖進入過了，不由得滿足地放鬆，「這算什麼？交換？性愛換穿環？」  
「你可以這麼認為。」漢尼拔不疾不徐地抽插，威爾開始對這種速度感到不滿，他忍不住扭動腰胯，「你太放肆了。」漢尼拔輕拍他的腰際。  
「你可以處罰我。」威爾半挑釁地說。  
「會的。」漢尼拔加快抽插的速度，與此同時，他捏起威爾的陰莖，在其馬眼下放的莖頭處擦上酒精。  
那股清涼感讓威爾稍微回神，「你……。」  
「你會享受到的。」漢尼拔臉上出現勢在必得的神情，他拿起穿環機，對準剛剛擦拭酒精的地方，悠閒地等待時機。  
威爾真的很想分神在穿環上，但是益發洶湧的性慾浪潮席捲了他，他覺得自己被越推越高，隨著更加兇猛的插入，他快要到了。  
「啊！」在威爾射出的那瞬間，一陣劇痛從他的陰莖直達他的腦袋，他叫了出來，射得以比往更劇烈。  
威爾回過神的時候，漢尼拔正在撥弄他下體新的裝飾物，因為他手指的把玩，新產生的傷口上一抽一抽的疼痛傳來。  
「你為什麼一定要這樣做？」威爾納悶地問。  
「下次你就會知道。」漢尼拔終於把手從陰莖環上移開。  
「我不會再來了。」威爾生氣道。  
漢尼拔沒有回答他，他解開威爾的束縛，把他牽到浴室裡清洗穴裡的濁液，然後在後穴塞上一個消炎栓劑，以防穿環的傷口發炎。  
把威爾帶到門口，漢尼拔在威爾穿衣的時候才開口：「如果你想知道我想用這個環做什麼，你就會來。」  
威爾的身體頓了下，沒有抬頭看漢尼拔的表情，將項圈留在矮櫃上。  
「下次見。」漢尼拔站在威爾身上，一隻手放在他的後腰，姿態親密地送他出門，在威爾離開之前深嗅了一口。  
「你在聞我？」威爾訝異地回頭。  
「你不太適合這款沐浴乳，下次我會準備別款。」漢尼拔完全不覺得自己的行為有甚麼問題。  
威爾轉頭離開，儘管過程中他一度不太高興，但是他的身體確實在今天得到滿足，所以他可以原諒一些瑕疵。

TBC


	4. 第四章

第四章

這個星期，鹿頭男再次犯案，傑克的表情甚差，媒體將案件炒得甚囂塵上，夜晚在街道上逗留的男子顯而易見地減少。  
這次的受害者不是受到性方面的虐待，他被兇手剝光衣服，雙手向上吊起，鋒利的刀刃在他身上劃過，全身滿佈傷痕。這些傷痕不致命，但是淺又長，受害者眼睜睜看著刀在自己身上遊走，恐懼攫住他，傷痛與失血讓他用昏迷逃離現實，被尋獲後送醫並無大礙，但是有段時間內會貧血。  
威爾做完這次心理側寫後，總覺得有什麼關鍵點被他忽略了，他沉浸在思緒中，沒有留意自己正在走路而且差點撞上旁人。  
「威爾。」阿蘭娜叫他。  
「嗨。」威爾眨了下迷茫的雙眼。  
「你還好嗎？」阿蘭娜關心地掃視他周身。  
「我沒事。」威爾笑了下，感謝她的關心。  
「萊克特醫生對你有沒有幫助？」阿蘭娜問。  
「你怎麼知道我在他那裏看診？」威爾疑惑反問。  
「是我推薦向傑克推薦他。」阿蘭娜笑著說，「他曾是我的導師。」  
「喔，我覺得我還不錯。」威爾聳肩，含糊地說。  
「那就好，我趕著去看病人，下次見。」阿蘭娜揮手。  
「掰。」威爾繼續朝學院的大門走。

今天是該去漢尼拔家『看診』的日子，威爾猶豫不決，陽具柱頭上的鋼環一再地提醒他漢尼拔不是那種中規中矩的玩家，他最後鬼使神差地依然赴約。  
「威爾，我以為我得親自去接你。」漢尼拔把威爾讓進門內，在他脫衣服的時候調侃。  
「千萬別說『我就說吧』這種話。」威爾的臉扭曲了一瞬，為自己的妥協感到羞恥。  
「我沒打算這麼說。」漢尼拔在威爾的脖子上繫上項圈。  
看見漢尼拔手上的牽繩，威爾以為他打算扣在項圈上，所以側開頭露出脖頸，但是漢尼拔的手向下，將繩扣掛在他的陰莖環上。  
「好了，跪下。」漢尼拔說，威爾跪下後跟著他的腳步爬，但這次漢尼拔沒有把他引進調教室，他牽著威爾上樓。  
威爾在發現路線不太對勁的時候曾經停下腳步，但沒有幾個男人可以忍受下體被拉扯的痛，他發現漢尼拔沒打算停下便急忙跟上。  
「漢尼拔？」威爾驚疑地問。  
「叫主人。」漢尼拔甚至沒有低頭看他，「我不會重複提醒你，你要自己記住這稱呼。」  
「主人，你要去哪？」因為漢尼拔故意限制繩子的長度，威爾必須緊緊地待在他腳邊，免得陰莖受襲。  
「我替你布置了一個窩。」漢尼拔牽他到自己的臥室，他的房間一角有一個鐵籠，長度足以讓一個人躺平在裡面，高度只有半個人高，裡面有一條薄毯。  
站在籠前，漢尼拔示意威爾進去，威爾遲疑不前。  
「你打算關我多久？」威爾從趴跪改為跪坐，昭示自己不往前的意圖。  
「這由我決定。」漢尼拔扯了下牽繩，威爾立刻因痛往前趴倒，卻依然沒有進去。  
「如果超過明天早上，你要幫我到家裡餵狗。」威爾抬頭看他，認真地說。  
漢尼拔難得地笑出了聲，笑聲低沉，「好。」  
得到承諾後，威爾爬進籠子裡。漢尼拔將牽繩另一端綁在籠子上，然後落鎖離開房間。  
整個房間是黑暗的，只有靠近威爾的落地燈亮著，待在籠子裡的威爾靠著微弱的燈光打量漢尼拔的房間。床是雙人床，很大，而且即使以漢尼拔的身高來說，床尾絕對還有一段空餘，威爾合理地猜測漢尼拔喜歡讓奴隸睡在床尾。  
即使威爾不太情願，待在鐵籠著實令他更加興奮，他的陰莖誠實地反應了這點，威爾嘗試性地降低臀部，讓陰莖接觸冰冷的鐵欄杆，然後打了一個冷顫，差點就此高潮。  
威爾趕緊抬高屁股，奴隸在沒有主人允許的時候射精，絕對會被處罰。  
沒多久，臥室的門被打開，漢尼拔端著一盤食物與一盤水，打開籠口的小門放進來。  
「我要出門一趟。」漢尼拔從衣櫃裡拿出一條領帶，換下身上這條。  
「你要留我一個人在這裡。」威爾的聲音透著不贊同與心慌。  
「你沒聽錯。」漢尼拔不等他再度抗議就離開了臥室。  
瞪著被關上的門，威爾有點不安，開始懷疑自己今晚是否不應該來，他在狹窄的籠內爬了兩圈後趴下。

起初威爾的精神很緊繃，但隨著時間流逝，他漸漸感到睏，昏昏欲睡地趴在籠子裡，身上裹著薄毯。  
就在他真的要睡過去的時候，臥室的門開了，開門的聲響輕微，但是威爾瞬間睜開迷糊的眼睛。  
「幾點了？」威爾下意識地問。  
「凌晨一點。」漢尼拔走過來，打開籠門，把威爾牽出來。  
「噢！」威爾因為下體被扯痛叫了一聲，立刻清醒。  
「我們去散步。」漢尼拔掛著親切的表情，說著不懷好意的話。  
「你要我這樣出門？不！」威爾縮回去，他現在覺得籠子不錯了。  
「你會因為忤逆受到懲罰。」漢尼拔再次扯繩子，威爾拗不過痛楚，妥協地爬出去。  
從臥室到門口的路途，就在漢尼拔一邊扯，威爾一邊磨磨蹭蹭下走完了。  
死命瞪著眼前的大門，不論漢尼拔再怎麼扯，威爾悶哼幾聲還是不願意跨出。  
「你浪費的時間越長，我們散步的距離越長。」漢尼拔在門口站定，嚴肅的語氣向威爾表達他今天一定會帶他出門。  
威爾哀求地看著他，漢尼拔不為所動，「我下次絕對不會再來。」威爾咬著牙自以為惡狠狠地說，其實聲音很小，他低頭爬出大門。  
深夜的街道杳無人煙，甫出門口，威爾一改先前離漢尼拔越遠越好的態度，緊緊地跟在他腳邊，恨不得把自己縮在他身後，冷風吹在他身上，他一陣顫抖。  
「走吧，很快就不冷了。」漢尼拔邁開步伐，他的腿很長，威爾為了跟上他爬得很快，身體熱了起來。  
度過一開始的頭皮發麻，威爾意識到他正赤裸地在大街上被人牽行，這個事實令他的陽具前所未有地硬挺。  
「差點忘了。」漢尼拔低聲道，像在對自己說，他從大衣口袋裡拿出一個環扣在威爾的陰莖根部，然後在他的肛口插入一根帶尾巴的按摩棒，威爾因為快感腰身一塌，漢尼拔打開按摩棒的開關。  
「呵。」威爾吐出一口氣，重新挺起腰，眼神迷茫地跟著前方的腿。  
走道路燈下的時候，威爾特別緊張，他的身軀在燈下幾乎無可隱藏，若他沒看錯，前面遠處有一個人正走過來，威爾心底道了聲糟。  
在威爾的心跳越來越快時，漢尼拔牽著他轉往另外一條小路，威爾平穩心跳之後，發現他們到了一個公園。  
「上來。」漢尼拔坐在公園的長椅，拍了拍大腿對他說。  
威爾咬著唇，趴到他腿上，憋得快要發紫的陰莖蹭在漢尼拔的西裝褲上。  
「讓我射。」威爾埋在他的腿上，聲音模糊地說。  
「我說過會有懲罰。」漢尼拔沒有因為他的求饒動搖，他揚起手落在威爾的臀部上，拍擊聲在空矌的公園裡響得令人臉紅，「數出來。」他命令道。  
「一下。」威爾抓著椅子，聲音幾不可聞。  
「重來，大聲點。」拍擊聲再次響起。  
「一下。」威爾提高了音量，在漢尼拔腿上蹭起自己的陽具，立刻被漢尼拔的另外一隻手制止，他沮喪地叫了聲，前液滴到漢尼拔大腿上。  
由於威爾的配合，漢尼拔打了他二十下便停止，這時威爾的屁股已然被拍紅，漢尼拔輕柔的撫摸令他更加難耐。  
「很好，獎勵也會有的。」漢尼拔拿掉他陰莖底部的環後，叫威爾跪回地上，他迷糊地照做，接著漢尼拔朝他的方向伸出一條腿，「你可以在這裡發洩。」  
威爾瞪大了眼看他，沒想到漢尼拔要他如同狗一樣在主人小腿磨蹭。  
「這是獎勵，你可以選擇不要。」漢尼拔的嘴角惡意地翹起。  
聞言，威爾抱住了他的腿，將陽具靠了上去，開始磨蹭，他咬著唇不想叫出聲，但是漢尼拔卻把手指伸進他嘴裡，無法合攏的嘴逸出呻吟也溢出口涎。  
威爾射在漢尼拔腿上後，看著漢尼拔用手帕擦掉小腿上的液體，這件西裝褲成為今天的犧牲品，大腿處沾上威爾的前液，褲腳又被精液弄濕，肯定要清洗了。後穴裡的按摩棒一直沒關，未饜足的威爾的陰莖又半硬起來，然而漢尼拔沒有讓他再發洩一次的意思，他把環扣回威爾的陰莖根部，然後牽他回家。  
漢尼拔執意留威爾在鐵籠過夜，隔日一早離開漢尼拔家時，威爾的姿態可說是落荒而逃。

TBC


	5. 第五章

第五章

這個星期，威爾下定決心不去漢尼拔家，弔詭的是鹿頭男這星期也沒有犯案。疑惑很快就被聯邦調查局的人拋諸腦後，鹿頭男本就沒有固定的犯案頻率，僅是這幾周比較反常。  
故意不赴漢尼拔的約，威爾心裡有點膽戰心驚，總覺得會發生甚麼事，他暗咒被漢尼拔制約的自己，但一整天裡漢尼拔都沒有驅車出現在他家門口，他想應該沒事了，這世上又不只他一個臣服者。  
抱著這個念頭，威爾覷了眼鬧鐘後入睡。

深夜時分，開車到威爾家附近的漢尼拔，看見似無所覺地夢遊到門外的威爾，覺得正中他下懷，他還以為得費一番工夫制服威爾，為此準備了一些武器。  
威爾半睜的雙眼沒有焦距，身上穿著汗衫與短褲，完全是睡覺時的裝扮，腳上沒有穿鞋，所以沾了點泥濘。  
放任威爾繼續搖晃向前走，漢尼拔按照自己的步調戴上鹿頭面具與手套，從後車箱拿出一綑繩子散開，抓起威爾的雙手捆在胸前，然後制住他的腳步，將他抱到後車廂塞進去。  
漢尼拔駕車離開，安靜得彷彿沒人到過。

當威爾因為下體的刺痛驚醒的時候，他驚慌地轉動眼珠，發現雙手已經被綑綁住，雙腳也是，後穴被塞進東西，他勉強地低頭一看瞳孔驚恐地縮小，鹿頭男正將一根軟管塞進他的尿道裡，即是尿道進入異物的刺痛感使他醒來。  
「唔！」威爾想要叫喊，這才發現自己的嘴裡塞了一根中空的管子，用膠帶黏在他嘴上。  
鹿頭男對他發出的聲音恍若未聞，繼續用膠帶封住威爾的鼻孔與耳朵，他被迫改用嘴巴呼吸。眼看越來越不妙的情況，威爾艱難地轉頭看四周，赫然發現自己躺在一個土坑裡。威爾還來不及想出什麼主意，他的眼睛下一刻同樣被封住。  
被迫待在黑暗中，威爾感覺有甚麼東西正蓋在他身上，他心下一緊，是土，鹿頭男打算活埋他！威爾開始劇烈地掙扎，但是無濟於事，沒多久土砂帶來的壓迫感顯示他全身都被掩埋住。  
現在的威爾只剩一條從口連到地面的管子通往外界供給他空氣，若太久沒獲救，他就會餓死或渴死。  
人在黑暗中很容易失去時間觀念，威爾不知道自己到底被埋了多久，半天、一天，或是兩天？他神經緊繃得似要斷裂，身體被壓得動彈不得。  
隨著時間流逝，飢餓感漸漸擄獲威爾，眼珠在封條下劇烈地轉動，代表著他的不甘心，就在他勉力將快跳出嘴巴的心臟壓回胸口的時候，土開始鬆動。  
威爾激動地想彈起來，實際上他只能小幅度地挪動。  
「威爾？」耳朵與眼睛的膠布被撕開，漢尼拔關懷的聲音傳來。  
「嗚嗚嗚！」威爾激動地等待焦距變得清晰，看清漢尼拔身影的霎那，他終於放鬆下來，滿頭大汗地倒在坑裡。  
「我來了，沒事了。」漢尼拔安撫地說，他撥開威爾臉上的土，繼續撕掉鼻孔與嘴巴的膠帶，終於能順暢呼吸的威爾大口喘氣。  
漢尼拔將人扶到懷裡，威爾的手一被解開，立刻緊抓著漢尼拔的西裝外套不放，傳遞出濃濃的依賴感，漢尼拔摩娑他的手臂。  
待下體的栓塞與軟管還有腳踝的繩索都被拿掉，漢尼拔撐著威爾，把外套披到灰頭土臉的他身上，半扶半抱地將他帶到車裡。  
「今天是星期幾？」威爾環抱住自己，聲音慌亂地問。  
「星期五晚上七點。」漢尼拔說。  
沒料到自己僅被活埋不到一天，威爾迫使自己剛鬆懈下來的腦袋開始運轉。  
「漢尼拔，你怎麼知道我在那裡？」後座的威爾問。  
一離開險境就如此敏銳，令駕駛座的漢尼拔更感興趣。  
「我收到一封信。」漢尼拔從方向盤上抽出一隻手拿起一封信給威爾，隱藏在陰影下的臉上表情似乎沒有這麼純良。  
那是一封很『乾淨』的信，封皮沒有郵票、郵戳也沒有字，白得如同剛從店裡買來，裡面的信紙上只有兩行電腦打的字，第一行是威爾的全名，第二行是地點。相信就算拿去檢驗，上面只會有漢尼拔與威爾的指紋。  
威爾的眉頭皺得死緊，鹿頭男從未進行過挑釁式的犯罪，事情似乎在甚麼地方脫軌了，轉念一想，鹿頭男本來就沒有固定的行為模式，威爾放下疑慮，只當自己身為查案成員的一員所以被鹿頭男盯上。  
「麻煩送我回家。」回過神來的威爾驚覺自己好像正前往漢尼拔的家，急忙說。  
「這裡離我家比較近，你需要休息。」漢尼拔自顧自地下結論。  
這次進門時，漢尼拔沒有叫威爾在門口除盡衣服，他將人帶到臥室，讓他去洗澡。  
熱水流過身體沖刷掉泥土，威爾總算有神魂歸位的踏實感，他洗完後裹上浴袍走到臥室時遲疑地站住，他不知道自己該待在哪，鐵籠或是客房？漢尼拔兩個選項都沒有採納，他叫威爾上自己的床。  
這是威爾第一次躺在漢尼拔的床上，他不由自主地緊靠漢尼拔，他需要一些事情來確定自己尚在人世。  
「上我。」威爾在漢尼拔的耳邊沙啞地說，喉嚨被塞了半天的東西有點磨傷。  
「你知道自己在哪裡嗎？」漢尼拔低頭看窩在自己肩側的威爾腦袋。  
「我知道，我叫威爾˙葛蘭姆，我在漢尼拔˙萊克特的床上，幹我。」威爾的聲音不再像之前那麼飄渺，他仰頭將唇對上漢尼拔的嘴。  
漢尼拔接受了這個吻，他轉身將威爾壓在身下，唇從臉上啄吻到腹部，下口輕咬了一下威爾的肌肉。漢尼拔一隻手伸到威爾的後背，把他向上微抬，胸口挺出來，漢尼拔俯身舔上他的乳頭。  
「不用，直接這樣來。」漢尼拔另一隻手伸向床頭，威爾想他應該是在找潤滑劑，他出聲阻止漢尼拔。  
「啊。」手指插入乾澀的後穴始終令威爾疼痛，雖然鹿頭男曾經在裡面塞過東西，那是半天前的時候，現在的潤滑度不足以應付性愛，況且威爾如今需要這種痛來提醒自己還活著。  
漢尼拔粗略地擴張後，便換上自己的陽具，插入的瞬間，威爾將漢尼拔的肩頭抓得死緊。全部進入後，兩人都停下來喘息。  
「你喜歡這樣。」漢尼拔抓著威爾勃起的陰莖當作證據，指甲從上到下刮過，威爾的陰莖在感受到些微的痛感時跳動了一下。  
「動吧。」威爾將腿盤上漢尼拔的腰。  
這場性愛一直伴隨著嘶吼聲，他們用力抓住對方，漢尼拔用力在威爾體內操幹，表情因為使力而猙獰，威爾緊纏著他，雙腿窟在他腰上，雙手環抱住漢尼拔的脖子，結束時兩人皆是一身熱汗。  
威爾在淋漓盡致地發洩後睡著了，他沒有看見漢尼拔臉上得逞的詭笑。  
漢尼拔沒有將陰莖抽出，就著這姿勢睡著。隔日清晨，糾纏的兩人在清醒時擦槍走火，威爾迷迷糊糊地被頂醒，在浴室花了點時間清洗自己，又向漢尼拔借了套衣服，兩人一起前往聯邦調查局。

TBC


	6. 第六章

第六章

威爾恢復得很快，每當漢尼拔以為自己這次能擊碎他時，他的心靈變得更加強壯。他們去聯邦調查局說明案情的時候，威爾不僅已能詳細說明過程，甚至連自己的推論都給出了，漢尼拔為此深深地凝視他一瞬。  
「我期待你這星期的到來。」在門口分別時，漢尼拔說。  
「傑克才告訴我要準時看醫生。」威爾笑了下，夢遊症引起他朋友們的關心。  
「如果你來了，你會得到一份禮物。」漢尼拔紳士地替他拉開門讓他先走。  
「我不是需要糖果才乖乖就診的小孩。」威爾說完後率先離開。  
注視他的背影，漢尼拔覺得自己可以開始決定下次『會診』時開的宴會的參與名單了。

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　

這星期威爾到達的時候，漢尼拔似乎在忙些甚麼，他穿著圍裙到玄關將項圈繫到威爾脖子上後回到廚房，沒有用牽繩。威爾跟在他身後爬，注視穿著圍裙的漢尼拔，摸不著頭緒。  
漢尼拔與圍裙真合，威爾神遊地想。  
漢尼拔沒有下命令，威爾只好繼續趴在他腳邊，直到漢尼拔把桌上的食物都蓋上蓋子抬腳離開，威爾跟在漢尼拔腳後跟來到調教室。  
「今天你有大用處。」漢尼拔語焉不詳，「但是禮物先來。」  
威爾輕哼一聲，「這是宰殺之前先餵飽的意思嗎？」  
「你可以這麼認為。」漢尼拔拍了拍他的屁股，示意他轉身躺下。  
躺在地板上的威爾看著漢尼拔拿出四個手腕粗細的鐵環，扣在他的雙手手腕與膝蓋上，然後把四個連上同一條鎖鍊，漢尼拔轉動旁邊的機關，鎖鏈縮短而他被四肢朝上地吊在半空中。  
「乖孩子。」漢尼拔摸了威爾的後穴，對他事前清理且潤滑過感到滿意。  
漢尼拔將一個盒子放在威爾的肚皮上，他打開向威爾展示裡面的東西。  
「喜歡你所見到的嗎？」那是一個狗牌，正面刻著威爾的名字，反面刻著主人，也就是漢尼拔，的名字。  
「我們不該先討論過這點嗎？」威爾暗自嚥下一個混雜著煩惱與歡喜的低吟。  
「如果你反對，那麼你今天不該來。」漢尼拔捏住他下巴，威爾偏開頭，任他把狗牌掛在項圈上。  
「珍惜點，這是你今天唯一一次釋放。」說完後，漢尼拔手握一條長鞭，朝他的臀部揮過去，威爾的瑟縮帶動鐵鍊，他在空中搖晃。  
漢尼拔沒有叫他數數，他隨意地揮鞭，有時快有時慢，威爾無法察覺他的規律，只好一直繃緊身體，可他仍會在偶爾放鬆時被甩上一鞭，無法預料的痛楚伴隨著快感朝他襲來。  
這個姿勢使他的雙球露在鞭子的勢力範圍內，每當鞭梢劃過時，威爾的叫聲就無法抑制地從悶哼變成尖叫，前液一股一股地淌在他腹部，像是被鞭打擠出來一樣。  
等到威爾快要高潮的時候，漢尼拔扔下鞭子，將陰莖齊根插入，這個刺激差點讓威爾洩出，漢尼拔捏緊他的陰莖根部不讓他得到滿足。  
「放開。」威爾張嘴，吐出一股熱氣，「主人，求你放開。」求而不得的感覺相當折磨人。  
「等我一起。」漢尼拔抓著他的腿向裏幹，享受威爾後穴的包裹，偶爾摩擦過前列腺時，威爾的腰扭動的弧度特別大。  
在漢尼拔要射的時候，他才放開抓住威爾陰莖的手，威爾感覺體內被液體充盈的瞬間，也射了出來。漢尼拔放下鎖鍊時，威爾手腳癱軟地倒在地上，漢尼拔解開他雙手與膝蓋的鐐銬。  
「清乾淨。」漢尼拔坐上沙發，指著自己的陽具，命令道。  
威爾翻身跪爬過去，嘴叼住漢尼拔的莖頭，伸出舌頭舔舐，從上到下細緻地舔，舔得漢尼拔再次硬挺，他伸手按住威爾的頭，站起身在他嘴裡抽插，威爾不是第一次替人口交，馬上就調整好自己放鬆嘴唇任其進出。  
射進威爾嘴裡後，漢尼拔坐回去，威爾含著精液等待他的下一步命令。  
「吞下去。」漢尼拔說。  
威爾吞嚥下味道腥羶的液體時，漢尼拔已拉上褲頭拉鍊，走出調教室，「跟上。」

威爾跟著他來到浴室，看著漢尼拔將蓮蓬頭換上灌腸用的噴頭。這次的清潔不同於以往，威爾的後面被灌了五次，威爾每每求饒，漢尼拔每次都要求他憋到極限才能鬆弛後穴，當最後一次出來的完全是清水，漢尼拔才放過他。  
當威爾以為這樣就結束的時候，漢尼拔拿出了導尿管，威爾跪在地上，漢尼拔手勢熟練地插入，威爾的尿道感到火辣辣的疼痛。漢尼拔搓揉他的雙球引開他的注意，這不過是讓威爾更加痛苦，因為導尿管插入後，威爾的陰莖無法勃起。  
「不。」威爾不顧漢尼拔的命令捏住導尿管不讓尿液排出，失禁是相當尷尬的事情。  
「放手。」漢尼拔一巴掌打在威爾的臉上，力道不大，羞辱意味十足。  
威爾鬆開手指，眼睜睜地看尿液流出，雙頰脹紅。  
再度用清水沖洗他全身後，漢尼拔帶威爾到廚房，經過餐廳時，威爾發覺客廳多了好幾個裸男，這些人身上只有領結，此外未著寸縷，在餐廳布置餐桌。  
「別擔心，只是場小宴，人數不多。」聽到漢尼拔的說法，威爾完全無法放心。  
「我不想參加宴會。」威爾焦慮地說。  
「你不是參加者，你是主菜。」這說詞只會讓威爾心吊得更高。  
漢尼拔的面前有一個大鐵盤，「躺上去。」他不容質疑地說。  
忐忑不安躺到鐵盤上，冰冷的觸感令他起了一身的雞皮疙瘩，他神經質地看向漢尼拔，後者摸摸他的臉。  
威爾的腳踝與同側的腿根綁在一起，雙腿大開，同側的手又與膝蓋綁在一起，臀部因而抬高。漢尼拔的手從他的胸膛劃到陰莖，陰莖的根部與雙球被套上環，馬眼塞進一根軟管，軟管的頂部是一朵假玫瑰花。  
聽見門口的喧嘩聲，漢尼拔短暫離開廚房，交談寒暄聲在遠處迴盪。  
「乖。」回到廚房的漢尼拔稱讚威爾還待在原地。  
漢尼拔用擴肛器撐開威爾的後穴，一直撐到穴口感到痠疼的地步，然後朝內擠入沙拉醬，威爾因為從內深入的冰冷感瑟縮了下，後穴徒勞地想要闔起。  
這只是剛開始，漢尼拔接著將蘆筍插入他的後穴裏，直到滿得不得再滿為止，然後在旁邊的砧板上切肉，威爾的胸腹排了四排肉，兩排是法式豬肉片，另外兩排是燻雞片，他的身體周圍擺上許多生菜與裝飾用的蔬果，最後漢尼拔用一個巨大的蓋子罩住他。

恍恍惚惚間，威爾知道自己正被移動，當他重現光明的時候，威爾已經在餐桌的正中央，旁邊有了三、四位賓客，腳下跪著他們帶來的奴隸，這些奴隸有的穿著沒有遮掩作用的『衣服』，有的身上有著各式的道具，裸體的侍者在桌旁穿梭，他們的後穴都被肛栓塞住，陰莖從下到上有著三、四個環，左乳乳頭夾著乳夾，乳夾上掛著明顯是化名的名牌。  
「這是今晚的主菜，法式豬肉燻雞佐蘆筍冷盤。」漢尼拔用介紹的語氣說，威爾盡力地管住自己的雙眼不要亂看，然而他實在無法忽略自己躺在餐桌任人在身上取食的事實。  
「他再繼續熱下去，就不是冷盤了。」其中一個客人調侃道。  
「你很久沒辦宴會，實在相當可惜。」坐在離漢尼拔對面的賓客，亦是漢尼拔的心理學導師兼好友，彼地麗婭˙杜˙莫里哀說。  
「辦宴會總是需要理由。」漢尼拔禮貌地回道。  
「這次的理由是？」彼地麗婭問。  
「介紹我的新奴隸。」漢尼拔的手向桌前一展。  
如果威爾能夠反駁，他肯定會開腔，但是他嘴裡正咬著一盤調味料的小碟，他一鬆口就會被調料糊一臉然後被處罰，饒是如此，他依然不滿地皺眉。  
「看來他不這麼認為。」一個惟恐天下不亂的客人說。  
「他會的。」漢尼拔的叉子從他胸口叉下一個法式豬肉，叉尖劃過乳頭，威爾模糊地叫了聲，他再從威爾的後穴挑起一根蘆筍抽出，威爾顫抖了下，收斂自己的目光。  
漢尼拔慢條斯理地用肉片捲住蘆筍與一些配菜送入嘴裡。  
威爾轉瞬間就沒空理會漢尼拔說甚麼了，客人陸續地在他身上取食，冰涼的器具在身上輕輕劃過，快感不斷累積，為了不污染食物，今天他的陰莖被堵得很死，就算想要摩擦身體舒緩也會被漢尼拔用尖利的叉尖警告地劃過。他的意識一下恍惚一下清醒，整個人沉浸在性慾之中。  
被漢尼拔傾倒在他身上冰涼的紅酒液喚回現實的時候，已經是曲終人散之時。賓客已散盡，僅留下一兩名侍者在收拾杯盤狼藉的桌面。  
威爾嘴上的調料碟一被拿開就開口說：「主人，我想要射。」  
「不，你今天的額度已經滿了。」漢尼拔惡意地說，他坐在威爾身側的位置，用一把切肉刀淺劃開威爾的胸側，一股鮮血流淌下來，他將酒杯放在傷口下，看著紅酒與血液混合，眼帶笑意地搖晃了下酒杯後淺嚐。  
被利刃切開的痛電光火石間提醒威爾他究竟錯失那個部分，他幅度極大地轉頭，驚聲說，「你就是鹿頭男！」  
「你沒有證據。」漢尼拔沒有正面回答，他抓住威爾軟管上的玫瑰在威爾的陰莖裡抽插。  
「總會有的！」他盡量鎮定地說完這句話，接著無法抗拒地粗喘，他的尿道肯定磨傷了，但是異物在尿道中進出的異樣快感沒有放過他，在恍若神經繃斷的那一霎那，他知道自己的精液逆行射進了膀胱裡。  
漢尼拔放下酒杯，動手解開他手腳上的束縛，沒有解放他的陰莖，「我拭目以待，現在你回浴室洗乾淨後自己回籠子裡。」  
威爾猶自瞪著他，片刻後照他的話進去浴室，沖洗自己滿是油漬的軀體與充滿沙拉醬的後穴。胸側的傷口不深，此時已經收緊，威爾貼塊紗布後了事。  
夜深人靜時，躺在籠子裡的威爾看向漢尼拔所在的大床方面；他無法看見到的黑暗裡的大床上，漢尼拔同樣在看他。

遊戲還沒結束。

完


End file.
